Truth or Dare
by Calanthe1066
Summary: It happened one summer vacation. Ami/Makoto Rated M for high doses of vitamin "C"! Warning: Contains couches, elevators, car rides, and may cause drool.
1. Opening Scene

-Opening Scene-

There she was. Leaning with her back against the wall of a building across the street, just across from the school's main entrance. She was wearing a yellow sun-dress, a wide belt hanging just a little loose on slim hips. Unsurprisingly, she was reading. Absorbed in a pocket sized book, and oblivious to the world around her. Self-consciously, I ran a hand through my thick brown hair. Checking to make sure the long ponytail was still high and tight, and fiddling with the loose curls that fell forward over my shoulders. I glanced down at myself quickly, white basketball jersey, with dark green letters and trim. Still kind of sweaty and stained. Sweats, Grey with matching dark green leg-stripe. Beat up white sneakers. No socks, sloppy laces, looks like they were put on in a hurry.

She just looked cute. Damn cute, My grin faded somewhat, what was I thinking?! God, it was Ami, she was totally out of my league. Wait, did Ami even have a league? Maybe Mina was right... it was unhealthy to stay so wrapped up like that in her studies. She didn't even seem interested in any of the boys at school, except to treat the whole "dating thing" like a living experiment.

I laughed and shook my head, silly thoughts. She had picked a good spot to watch from, if she had actually been watching. I began moving forward hurriedly, almost running over a few of the smaller students, little Blue was a born tactician. I couldn't help but feel a little pride, even when she wasn't thinking about it, like now, with her nose buried in a book.

"Must have gotten tired of waiting." I muttered, wondering just how long the other girl had been waiting there. A sudden thought struck me. _'I wasn't that late was I?' _

I glanced down at my watch guiltily, "Only ten minutes late." I breathed. Coach had kept us late at practice, going on about the "end of the year basketball tourney" after drilling us till our legs felt like they were going to fall off. I sighed in relief and adjusted my backpack on my shoulder, my eyes returning to Ami of their own violation, any excuse to read.

I slowed down checking traffic before starting across the street. Raising a hand, my greeting shout died in my throat, she seemed so absorbed in her book I doubted it would do any good. Instead I dropped my arm, my long-legged gait closing the distance between us quickly.

Now that I was closer, I began to move a little quieter. The opportunity to startle her with a good tickling was too good to pass up.

"Hey Blue." I practically purred from beside her, flexing my fingers threateningly.

Her complete lack of response threw me off guard. So I moved in closer, my curiosity with her great fascination taking hold. I suppose a part of my brain noticed how relaxed the other girl seemed at having me so close to her. Trusting. 'Damn'.

I leaned over her shoulder, to get a better look at the book. "...With these areas now clear, it ushered in a new age for the locomotive." That same little attentive corner of my mind pointed out that she hadn't turned a page since I had crossed the street, and that her eyes were fixated, unmoving, on a footnote at the bottom of the page. I told that part of my brain to shut up.

"History assignment, huh?" I pretended to read silently for a few more lines, enjoying the excuse to just be this close to the soft-spoken genius.

Ami nodded wordlessly, turning a light shade of pink.

I laughed and straightened up. "What are you so self-conscious about. I don't think you have a bad subject."

Ami tucked the book back into the book bag slung over her shoulder, mumbling something that sounded like: "But sue me Mako."

"Huh?" receiving no immediate answer as she was busy organizing I continued, putting the thought out of my mind. "Well it's not surprising I guess." I put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Listen, it's summer break. Just no more schoolbooks, OK? Enjoy yourself a little."

"But I enjoy school."

"Mmm, Ami. You already go to two cram schools. Just this semester. Hell, most of your teachers want to kick you out so you can start that special programs... in..." I trailed off as she shot me an Icy look. My inner voice shouted: 'Shut up Mako!'

"Yeah, well shouldn't have mentioned that!" I laughed and scratched my head nervously. "So you ready for the beach?"

Ami's look softened considerably, and she smiled up at me. I forgot to breathe. "Alright Mako-chan. Just for the next few days. But your going to come see the Aquarium with me instead. I heard they have a fascinating exhibit on fresh water jelly-fish."

"Deal!" I practically shouted, I knew I was grinning like a fool. "Now come on, I need a quick shower before we meet the others at the bus!."


	2. Truth or Dare: Fates Conspiring

-Truth or Dare: Fates Conspiring-

The world was conspiring against her. Ami was convinced. This was the final shred of evidence. Everything about this trip was driving her to distraction, or pushing her to the limits of her usually calm demeanor. Starting with the bus ride out here.

Usagi had decided she looked like a comfortable pillow and had fallen asleep with her head in Ami's lap. While she could not fault the blonde princess specifically, she could blame the bus driver for hitting every bump on the highway. And with Usagi's combined weight, it had pushed her right up into Makoto. Pressing their hips and shoulders together with every jostle, and making Ami very aware of Makoto's preference for 'Apricot and Cream' body scrub. She had spent the greater part of the trip alternately willing her Senshi power to cool the warmth spreading through her body, and wondering if All of Makoto was that soft.

When they had arrived at the beach-side hotel, they were informed that the hot-water heater was on the fritz, and that it would be at least another day before the contract-workers would be out to fix it. As compensation the hotel had put them up in a large primere suite.

While that seemed a good thing at the time, it limited the five girls privacy quite a bit. Rei and Usagi had fought over it's large bed in a noisy battle of Princes Vs. Priestess. Mina had loudly described the whole thing to be "like a sleepover" and started a pillow-fight.

It had been a fun distraction, and had worn them all down to giggling and grumbling in the end. Makoto had gallantly dumped Mina off the couch, and bequeathed it Ami. Defending it with a chilling glare leveled at the protesting "Goddess". When Ami had objected, Mako had just laughed and told her: "Naw, I'll be fine really. I've slept on worse." Then gone into elaborate detail about the cushiness of the the carpet/floor rug/extra blankets and sweatshirt she had rolled into a pillow.

Despite Makoto's rambling, Ami had refused to leave it at that. Stubbornly insisting the taller girl take two of the cushions.

Their dispute had come to a screeching halt when an irritable Rei had let out an over-dramatic sigh and told them to: "Stop arguing and sleep together already." Ami was sure she had meant 'share the couch', however the comment struck a little close to home for the quiet genius. Ami had quickly thrown the two cushions at Makoto, doing her best to avoid eye contact with the tall brunette.


	3. Truth or Dare: Cold Shower

-Truth or Dare: cold shower-

She had been unable to sleep well that night. Partly from the unfamiliar place, and partly from the awkward 'humm' she swore she heard from Mina's side of the room. Later when she did fall asleep, her dreams were filled with an unusual amount of passion. Not that it was unusual for her, but for the intensity of the... dream.

It had started between classes. Ami traveling from her locker after PE up to the second floor of the school, her favorite math class up next. Traffic down this hall was pretty much non-existent since Ami had did her best to cut out a little early. She walked in peace with her nose in her math book, going over the formulas in her head one last time before class. So she didn't notice the tall shadow lurking in the doorway to art room.

Something grabbed her arm, and jerked her sideways, Ami let out a yelp of surprise as her attacker spun her around dizzyingly. Her back finally banging to a supply locker.

"I see those dance lessons are paying off. You executed a perfect turn." The voice above her was deep and smooth, rumbling with appreciation.

Ami's eyes popped open, "Mako-chan?" She was immediately greeted by the sight of Makoto's full cleavage, and felt her face begin to burn. "Whats... wh." Ami cleared her throat, trying again. "Where are the rest of your clothes?" she squeaked.

"They don't matter now. Take this off." Mako demanded, tugging at the hem of her school jumper.

"What?! Wait, I don't think-"

"Exactly, stop it!" Mako's voice was husky with desire. Ami adjusted her glasses, and tried to move as little as possible. Keeping her eyes locked onto the swell of Mako's breasts. She was clearly nipping, and smelled of sweat and passion. Something that was quickly distracting the smaller genius from any thoughts more complicated then basic algebra.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Makoto continued beginning to pant, pinning the bookworm against the locker with her body. "It was a fluke of nature I make it through practice."

"Mm." She felt Makoto's hands slide down her hip and begin undoing the button that kept her skirt up.

"Mako-chan!" She gasped. The taller girl growled in response, and buried her face in Ami's neck.

Ami felt her legs turn to soup and would have dropped right then if it wasn't for the other girl holding her up. "Mako-chan stop." she whimpered.

"Why?" Makoto breathed in her ear causing Ami to quiver uncontrollably.

"What if someone walks in?" -Not her most convincing argument!- She heard the "zzrtt" of Velcro and her skit pooled around her ankles.

"Then I'll beat 'someone' within an inch of their life." Mako snarled, seeming to take as much pleasure in the idea as she did from the girl in front of her.

"Stop!" She placed both hands on Mako's hips and shoved her away. Closing her eyes and fighting desperately for control of her body.

"After last night I woul-"

"Last night was a mistake!" Ami practically shouted. There was a pause, Ami didn't dare open her eyes. She felt a strong hand pin her shoulder back against the locker, another grab her chest roughly, giving her only a moment to gasp before a mouth crashed over hers. Smoldering lips claiming her roughly.

She moaned into that mouth, and without consent from her brain, thrust her tongue into the other girls slippery opening. Something exploded in her chest and she began to melt under the kneading pressure. Eagerness overshadowing her logic.

Just outside she heard the conversations of the other students, making their way to the next round of classes. The bell would ring soon and a desperate kind of desire trickled through her body.

"If your not quiet, someone will hear you." Mako murmured hotly.

Somehow her arms were pinned above her head, her top completely gone. Mako drug her hand down Ami's back. Undoing her bra with a swift movement and continuing to dig her nails all the way down to her hip. Ami whimpered and squirmed, craving more, arching her back against the burning ache left behind by Mako's nails. She felt the other girl nibbling at her shoulder, pulling loose the straps of her bra with her teeth. Tracing a tingling necklace under her chin up her neck, down again, following her collarbone. She sighed and turned her head, cracking open her eyes just enough to watch her partners progress, kissing the crown of the brunettes head lovingly.

Ami felt the hand on her back sink lower to squeezes her ass through her panties, "Aahh-unh."

Mako stopped and returned to kissing her swollen lips. Slow, sultry kisses coaxing another breathy whine from the genius. Her need for the other girl growing with every second.

"That was cute, do it again." Mako whispered, her voice dark and thick. Ami didn't have a chance to respond before Mako squeezed her ass again, causing the bookworm to rise onto her toes and moan from the back of her throat. Mako captured the noise, muffling it with her own. Fingers twined with hers, somewhere above her head, then she broke the kiss, lungs burning for air.

Ami muttered incoherently as Mako placed featherlight kisses down her chest. Ignoring her aching breasts for now. Sinking lower, her hair tickling like lightning down the slender girls stomach and abdomen. Mako knelt before her, openly admiring her. Gentle hands touched over her waistband, pulling them down with a sort of reverence. Ami lowered her arms and watched her lover.

"Blue?" Came Mako's rich voice, surprisingly hesitant.

"Go ahead." Ami murmured sweetly. Shifting her weight slightly to give the other girl a better view. Mako licked her lips, then leaned forward. Electric pleasure exploded from Ami's crotch, as if the thunder Senshi had just hit her with a taste of her power. She gasped loudly, and felt a hand on her hip holding her steady. Ami pushed back against the locker, throwing her head back and losing herself in the pleasure. Her breath came quicker, short gasps now. She could feel the blood racing though her. Mako stopped and stood up again while Ami whimpered pitifully at the loss of that amazing contact, clinging desperately to the firm body that slid up against hers. A burning mouth trapped one of her hard nipples on the way up, and Ami bit her lip to keep from crying out. A sort of strangled noise escaping her throat.

"Blue? You OK?" Ami nodded breathing in and shuddering desperately.

She felt those elegant fingers again, brushing up against her most private place. "Ma-ko." She whimpered, her faint voice colored with hunger.

"Blue. Wake up!" Came Makoto's fierce whisper. Ami opened her eyes, feeling the throbbing of her heart in the tip of each extremity. Her eyes locked with Mako's, a grey/green in the darkness of the hotel room.

And suddenly Ami froze. Adrenaline washing through her body like ice.

Mako was above her, a worried look on her face, a hand on her hip, presumably to shake her awake. Ami could only stare glassy eyed, panic stiffening her limbs.

She felt Mako's gentle fingers brush aside a lock of hair from her brow. "You were making some pretty loud noises," Ami felt like she would die from embarrassment right then. "...Are you OK?"

Ami stammered something about a "nightmare" and exploded off the couch. Her still over-sensitized body not failing to notice as her arm and shoulder rubbed up against Mako's breasts in her wild rush to get up. Something warm trickled down her thigh as she bolted for the relative safety of the bathroom, still clutching the edge of the blanket to her tightly. She dropped it, aghast as she realized the front of her pajama top was partially unbuttoned.

She stripped in seconds flat, jumping recklessly into the shower. The cute, sticky fish and crabs on the bottom of the tub keeping her from a potentially disastrous fall. She slammed the lever on the shower over to cold, and jerked it back harshly. Doing her damnedest not to cry out at the shock of the cold water.

"Just breathe." she told herself. She tried to not to notice how badly she was shaking. 'It's the water.' She told herself. She could feel the slickness between her legs, made hotter by the chilly water that coursed down her abdomen. 'It's just a dream.' She assured herself. She squeezed off the empty pain she felt, swallowing her frustration. Instead tilting her face into the icy water and pretending she couldn't feel the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "It's just Mako." she told the cold spray.

Minutes later she stepped from the shower, clean of everything but a lingering memory. Using a fresh towel she scrubbed her body dry and hung it on a rack to dry. Methodically she collected her pale blue pajamas, redressing herself with the barest of sighs and opened the door. Warm summer air flowed around her, caressing her gently as she breathed it in. Throughly enjoying the simple pleasure of fresh sea air, even the stink of the beach front that signaled low tide.

Ami headed back toward the couch humming under her breath. The room was quiet except for the snores of the others. Serene.

Then she spotted Makoto. The tall girl standing uncertainly by the arm of the couch. Ami froze, her mood broken as the "what If" truck came barreling right toward her. Ami clasped her hands in front of her, finding a fascinating spot on the carpet. It looked like it had been a streak from something, tanning oil perhaps, and had apprently had set been allowed to set.... Mako had hugged her then. The "what If" truck vaporizing around them like a ghost as the other Senshi comforted her. Ami sighed and clutched at the front of the other girls night shirt without thinking, melting into the safety of the warm embrace.

"No more nightmares, OK? I'll watch you."

Ami nodded silently, and let herself be led to the couch. She saw the industrious tomboy had replaced the cushions and made a sort of nest out of the blankets. Even as Ami examined her work Makoto sat down, grasping the young genius by the hand, and pulled her down as well. Hugging her tightly once they had snuggled into comfortable positions Ami closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of Mako.... And soon slipped into a blissful sleep.

-

Ami suspected Makoto had woken before her, but had let her continue napping. When they rose from the couch, they discovered a note from the others telling them the other girls had headed down to the volleyball courts to go "boy shopping". A hastily scribbled note at the bottom, from Usagi, had further informed the pair "they looked cute together".

They had quickly changed clothes and headed out the door when Ami found herself trapped in an elevator, with Mako, and without power.


	4. Truth or Dare: Main

-Truth or Dare: main-

"Well that's perfect!" Makoto sighed irritably, "My cell is Freaking useless! No reception at all." She growled only a fraction calmer as her voice echoed in the small space.

Ami sighed to herself and silently cursed the Fates. They stood silently in the darkness, each puzzling out their situation.

"I wonder if I could bust out one of those roof panels..." Makoto mused aloud.

"Probably not. Were just stuck between floors. All we have to do is wait." Ami said quietly. Doing her best not to sound disgruntled.

Makoto laughed a little sheepishly, "No Die Hard stuff. Gotcha."

Meanwhile Ami had dug her communicate out of her bag, allowing herself a smirk in the darkness. 'No simple elevator would stop Mercurian Technology'.

"Hey Ami whats up? Where are you guys?" the tiny image of Rei asked, a mere digital glow.

"Were stuck in the hotels elevator."

"Oh My God! Are you guys OK?" An image of Usagi pushed into view. "Stuck in the elevator, that's-"

"Were just fine Usagi." Ami cut her off. Hoping to calm the excitable girl, knowing how quickly small things could turn into epic disasters.

"But we have to help!" The Princess wailed, on the verge of tears. "I know we could transform and-"

'And what? The Sailor Senshi just magically appearing and saving some young girls trapped in an elevator? In a beach-hotel. In the middle of a small town. Yeah that would go over well.' Ami shot back silently. 'A little cranky today aren't we?' Answered a much calmer corner of her mind. prompting her to sigh. "Makoto and I are are just fine Usagi." Ami tried again, more reassuring this time. "I'm sure it's something the Fire Department can handle easily."

"Right" Rei's voice was firm. There was wild movement on the tiny screen as Rei snatched the comm. set away from the teary eyed girl. "I'll go talk to the management right away."

In the background Mina could be heard egging the practically hysterical girl on. "-But what if they starve?"

Digital Rei grit her teeth, "Don't worry we'll get you out of there in a bit."

Ami nodded before realizing Rei couldn't see her. "Alright."

The faint sounds of Usagi "...And a juice box, and a meatball sandwich. Oh! and Ice-cream..." could be heard as Ami shut off the communicator.

"Heh." There came a pause where Ami imagined she could see Makoto shaking her head in disbelief. "So now we just wait."

Ami sighed and sank to the floor. If they didn't get out of here soon, this place would drive her insane. 'No.' She amended, 'Mako would drive her insane'.

-

"Wanna play a game?" Makoto asked hopefully. Unaware Ami already had been. It had been roughly 20 minutes since they had contacted the other scouts. And judging by the number of times Makoto had checked her watch, -averaging every 53.2 seconds her mind answered politely- she was getting pretty restless.

"It's pitch black in here. What exactly can we play?" Ami asked gently, doing her best to keep the weariness from her voice.

"Word games. Like 'Never Have I Ever'. 'Truth or Dare'." Ami heard the other girls hands fall into her lap. "Or maybe we could just talk."

She was trying to distract herself. From what? Ami wondered, but let the thought pass. "Alright." Ami, considered for a minute. "Remind me again, of the rules for Truth or Dare."

"Remind you?! You mean you don-? Oh. Alright Blue, Rules are simple and few. It's a game where... Lets say it's your turn. You begin by asking truth or dare. If I choose Truth, you may ask me one question. And I have to answer truthfully. If I choose Dare, you get to dare me to do something." Makoto paused for a moment to let it sink in. "I have a chance to get out of the dare, by calling 'Chicken out!'. But, you can only 'chicken out' three times in a game. So you kinda have to use those for really crazy things. But you know, since it's dark... we could probably just skip the dares."

Ami's mind was whirring, the possibilities multiplying with each heartbeat. "If I chose Truth, how do I know your not lying?"

Makoto paused. "Uh, trust I guess." she sighed, "Depending on who you play with, anyone caught lying is punched for as many lies as he was suspected of making. Or at best, I guess you just get kicked out of the game."

Ami remained silent.

"Blue? You still with me?"

"Alright Mako-chan. I'll play. Why don't you go first."

Ami heard the walls of the elevator creak as Makoto sat up. "Alright!"

She smiled, the tomboys excitement was infectious.

"What's your favorite color?"

Ami smile became a private one, "Don't you think that's a little easy?"

She heard the rustle of cloth that could have been a shrug. "It's your first question."

She closed her eyes, imagining. Glad for the darkness between them. "A deep Grey-green, tinted with a creamy green jade."

Makoto was silent for a long minute. "You know Blue, I can't tell if your lying or not."

Ami who was still day-dreaming, answered her with a small, happy noise.

"What is wrong with you?" Makoto joked. "Your turn Blue."

"Mako-chan, if you could trade bodies with one of us, Who would you choose?"

"Wow?! Is that what goes on in that head of yours?"

Ami laughed quietly at her amazement. "Mako-chan. It's not your turn yet." She reminded gently. Then they both broke into laughter.

-

A half hour later found Ami sitting next to the other girl, leaning against the wall of the elevator, determinedly kneading a tanned calf. Mako had slumped against the intersecting wall considerably, making alternating noises of pain and pleasure. "I can't believe he drilled us for that long." The tomboy complained again. "I mean, it was the last day! Was he trying to punish us for being good?!" Ami heard the noise she had learned to associate with Mako banging her head against the wall. "Now were stuck in this sweltering box when we could be out playing in the sand, or watching hot guys."

Ami ground her knuckle into a tender spot, taking a childish pleasure in Makoto's sharp, indrawn breath. "Now, stretch." She ordered. Crossing her legs so she wouldn't accidentally get kicked by the taller girl.

Makoto stood up with a groan, still grumbling about the "Unfair drills the lifeless bastard had put them through." Ami smiled to herself. After some time their eyes had become accustomed to the mostly dark of the elevator, they had tried playing simple games. 'rock-paper-scissors' and 'patty-cake' had probably been the most fun. "Marco polo" had been a complete disaster what with the taller girls considerably longer arms. Ami had won the "how long can you hold your breath" contest hands down. Despite the stuffiness of the "sweltering box", Ami felt her time here was much better spent her then watching the other girls chasing boys.

Mako braced her hands against the wall and slid her feet back until she was doing a sort of vertical push-up. "Wow Blue, you do good work! Ever consider sports medicine?" She joked as she stretched.

Ami simply sat quietly, enjoying the faint outline of Makoto above her.

"I know! Lets arm wrestle next!"

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Ami scolded gently.

"Maybe." came Makoto voice playfully.

Ami shook her head, "Mako-chan, I'll arm wrestle with you, if you do English vocabulary with me."

The thunder Senshi laughed, "Aww Blue, now who's being unfair?"

"How about thumb-wars?" Ami suggested suddenly.

"Deal!" Mako straightened up, then resumed her spot on the floor. The young genius put her hand on the other girls knee, so it could be found easier, and savored the close contact. She heard the rustle of cloth and felt her hand being covered by those elegant fingers. Mako's hand was calloused, most likely from all the active spots she participated in, but not overly so. Ami ran her thumb over the other girls knuckles as they fumbled briefly together. Feeling old scars that were not so readily visible anymore. She determined right then that she loved those hands.

"Ready?" Mako whispered.

"Of course." Ami laughed.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a Thumb War." They recited together, and Makoto snickered in the darkness.

"Truth or Dare?" Ami asked innocently.

"Huh? You little sneak!"

The darkness covered Ami's smirk, and they counted off again.

"OK, truth."

"How many boys have you kissed?"

"Clarify: like kissed kissed, or just a peck on the cheek?" Mako questioned back smugly, obviously not planning to fall for Ami's tricks.

"Genuinely kissed." Ami shot back.

"Fourteen." Mako's answer simple and firm. "Aha, almost had you there!"

"Your hands are sweaty." Ami replied calmly.

"Truth or Dare, Blue?"

"Truth."

"How many girls have you kissed?"

Ami froze.

"Ha! I can play that game too. Now were even!"

"Well, N-none." Ami stammered, "Other then my Mother, on the cheek, but that doesn't count."

The girls counted off again. "Truth or Dare?"

"Mmm, truth."

"Whats your favorite thing about the beach?"

Mako grunted, "Other than all the cute guys? The BBQ pit, and a good sunset..." She sighed dreamily, but it was chance enough for Ami to take advantage of her.

"Alright, no more freebies Blue." Mako laughed. "Your turn."

Suddenly the Bluenettes bag went off, both girls pausing to register the source of the noise. Ami moved slowly, removing her mini-puter from her bag and flipping it open. "Yes?" she acknowledged.

"Alright a few more minutes, the guys are going to star-." Both of the girls in the elevator heard a knock on the elevator doors. A mans muffled voice asked "You two alright in there?"

"It's pretty stuffy, and I'm damn thirsty. But were fine." Makoto shouted back.

Ami turned back to the screen, "Thanks Rei."

"See you two soon." was the reply before Ami closed the Communicator.


	5. The Patio Scene

-The Aquarium: removed just because I hated it. So I put this here instead-

-Patio: Later that night-

Ami had returned to the room earlier, even under the shade of the umbrella the hotel provided, the pale Senshi had begun to turn pink in the summer sunlight. Mina had found a cute boy to latch onto, and had been invited to catch a movie at the little theater in town. Unsurprisingly, the usually temperamental Rei had been swamped by young men, and had reluctantly been drug off with the cheerful blonde. Usagi had left them to go enjoy the evening buffet the hotel had sponsored in apology to it's guests. Leaving Makoto alone to waste some time playing a game of volleyball.

Laughing with the guys on the way back to the room, she had politely denied their offers to join them for a video game "Rumble Royale" and retreated to the room for a quick shower. She had found Ami asleep on the couch, a new edition of National Geographic held loosely in one hand. Leaving the smaller girl to her rest, she had taken a long shower, generally enjoying the quiet time before the other girls returned.

Stepping out and toweling her long auburn hair, she saw Ami was no longer on the couch. A quick hunt around the room found her out on the patio. Gazing thoughtfully at the fading horizon, burgundy and indigo clouds fading to a dark grey as the stars were winking to life. Mako noticed the sad frown on the Bluenettes cute features.

"Hey Blue. What'cha doing out here"

"Just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."

"It's what I do."

The Thunder Senshi had no good answer for that. So instead she smirked and joined her out on the rail. "She's beautiful, ne?"

She swore she heard a twinge of something, jealousy maybe, in her voice. "Who?"

Makoto laughed and pointed out to the right. Roughly a fingers width above the horizon, partially hidden behind some trees, and glowing with a soft gold light. "The Moon."

Ami smiled faintly. The same sad one that made the amazon want to hug her like a plushy, and tell her dirty jokes until she smiled.

In response, Ami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Beginning to speak in a dry factual tone. "The moon, Latin name: Luna. Is Earth's only natural satellite and the fifth largest satellite in the Solar System. The average centre-to-centre distance from the Earth to the Moon is 384,403 km, about thirty times the diameter of the Earth. The Moon makes a complete orbit around the Earth every 27.3 days. Known as the orbital period. The periodic variations in the geometry of the EarthSun system are responsible for the lunar phases that repeat every 29.5 days. The synodic period.

The Moon is the only celestial body to which humans have traveled. And upon which humans have performed a manned landing. The first artificial object to pass near the Moon was the Soviet Union's Luna 1, the first artificial object to impact the lunar surface was Luna 2, and the first photographs of the normally occluded far side of the Moon were made by Luna 3, all in 1959. The first spacecraft to perform a successful lunar soft landing was- "

"Alright!"

Ami jumped, finally opening her eyes and staring at Makoto. She only had a moment to recover before the bigger girl pounced on her, pinning the surprised Blunette against the balcony. "You act like you don't have a romantic bone in your body! I'll just have to find it..." Makoto grinned at the childish squeals, "...And pull it out!" Grabbing Ami in the back of the thigh, a particularly sensitive spot she had found by accident. The shy genius sprang up almost eye level with the thunder champion, and she was almost immediately rewarded by a particularly throaty howl of laughter.

The balcony made an ominous cracking noise, in response to the unaccustomed activity, causing Ami to throw her arms around her attacker in reaction to the sound of the splintering wood.

"Oops." Mako, froze and turned a guilty eye to the railing. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Ami, bright red and breathless, hung onto Mako for another second.

"You fight dirty." She panted.

"Do I?"

She nodded against Makoto's chest. "My romantic bone is, Here!" Swiftly and viciously she grabbed Makoto just above the point of the hip. Causing the tall amazon to yelp in surprise and practically fall over sideways.

"You little sneak!" Makoto gave her a playful shove that sent the laughing girl skipping sideways.

They were both laughing now. "So what were you thinking about?" Makoto returned to the railing, crossing her arms and resting them on the smooth wood. Watching Ami curiously.

There was a hint of pain in the other girls blue eyes before she gave her patented 'every things just fine' smile. "Something that can't be changed by just thinking." Ami joined her back at the balcony. Looking out over the beach below them.

"Your nightmares?" Makoto pushed gently, using her 'motherly' voice.

Ami blushed, but managed to cover most of it by putting her chin in her hands. "Yes."

Mako stood up and sighed, putting her hands behind her head. She looked over her shoulder at the couch, perhaps her best memory of this place. "So, what would you have to do to change them? She continued conversationally.

Ami remained quiet, continuing to stare out at the water.

"Blue?"

"Tell me honestly, have you ever ... had a girlfriend?"

Mako made a sort of 'woof' sound. "Where did that come from?!"

"Mako-chan, please."

Makoto looked down at Ami, who was steadfastly keeping her eyes on the beach below. Reluctantly she began talking. "Well, I was with a girl once. But I would hardly call her a 'Girlfriend'." Ami remained silent, barely breathing. "She and I, well... It was more of a protec- It never would have worked out. We both knew it. But things happened..." Makoto trailed off, frowning at the memory. Something that was not lost on Ami.

"Did you like it?"

Makoto looked down at her. "What'sa matter Blue, You have a crush on someone?" Makoto thought she knew where this was headed.

"Mm-mmm." She shook her head 'No'. "I have all the symptoms. It's full blown love."

The Amazon coughed. "Wow really?! Congrats Blue!"

Ami shook her head again, but Mako was oblivious, stars in he eyes. "So what's he like?"

"Tall. Athletic. Loyal. Competitive. Brilliant at what... Fiercely self-reliant. Brunette." Ami listed off in a monotone.

"Sounds like a stud."

It made Ami laugh.

"Sooo..." Makoto nudged her with a grin, but Ami cut her off. "And completely, obliviously, Not interested."

"Ouch. Girlfriend?"

Ami shook her head 'no'. "Off and on."

"Wow, a player huh?"

Again Ami shook her head 'no'. "No, just unlucky in love."

"Have you said anything to him?"

"No. Theres no point."

Makoto, looked down at the throughly disheartened girl beside her. "Wow. So you've been watching this guy for awhile now. Is he in one of your classes or something?"

"No. He's a she." Ami pushes off the rail sighing disgustedly. Leaving Makoto in a total state of confusion.

"Wait so... oh, ohh.... Oh! Dammit Ami get back here!"

Ami was already standing beside the front door, bag in hand. Eyes leveled challengingly, looking like someone ready to take death head on and laugh in his face.

'Damn she moves fast' Mako thought absently. She was honestly feeling a little overwhelmed -alright a lot overwhelmed- by the whole damn situation as it was. "So, your in love with me?"

"Yes." came the confident reply.

Makoto stopped just out of arms reach. "But... you can't. You haven't ever... Why didn't... You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you?!"

Makoto's face exploded in pain. 'Tonight was just ripe with surprises'.

"Liar! You Lie!" Ami snapped. Anger, Defiance, and a shit-load of hurt in her scathing blue glare.

Makoto, however, had enough with being hit by the surprise truck. Her hands shot out and she grabbed Ami by the shoulders, slamming her back into the wall. By the sound of cracking plaster, and Ami's wince, she knew she had probably just put a fair sized dent into the wall. But she didn't care.

"You listen damn it!"

Ami just stared back at her determinedly.

Makoto opened her mouth, but no words came out. She just couldn't collect the scattered pieces of her blown mind.

"Good night Makoto." Ami finished coldly. Knocking Makoto's hands away with surprising strength.

'Duh, Senshi'. A non-addled corner of her mind pointed out. Makoto growled, and slammed her hand into the door. Not only bashing it shut, but leaving a scorch mark.

Ami turned to face her, a little shocked. But there was no fear, and her cute mouth was still twisted in a stubborn frown.

This time Mako didn't wait, she was a creature of action. Taking a handful of glossy blue hair at the base of her skull, she jerked Ami's head back. Ami gasped in pain, and Makoto claimed her mouth. It was not a friendly, gentle, kiss. It was rough, filled with raw passion, and tasted of blood.

Ami held out, her body going completely rigid. Not getting the response she wanted the brunette growled low in her throat and pushed her tongue past Ami's lips. Wrapping her free arm around the smaller girls waist and lifting her onto her toes in a crushing embrace.

Something seemed to snap in the quiet genius, and Makoto felt herself being dragged to the floor. Her mind whirled in new sensations, even as her body responded to old cues. The small frame above her was not what she had expected. The firm muscles of a professional grade swimmer under the soft curves of a young woman. Makoto opened her eyes and found herself in a world of refracting, dizzying blue. 'Was this what-' her thought was broken by the voice in her ear. Three sultry little words that almost pushed her over the edge right then. "I want you!"

-

"Wait!" Mako shouted. Surprising them both. "Ami, just think this through. I mean-"

"I have. For years."

Makoto visibly gulped, "Years...? Nevermind, just... just slow down. We have time. Really." She sighed, "I don't want you doing something you regret later Blue."

Ami's eyes softened considerably, and despite their rather compromising position, she managed to look shyly up at Makoto. 'Mine now.' A little voice in her head screamed.

"I don't believe I could ever regret you." Came the deliciously throaty reply.

Mako was moving before she realized it. Sitting up and snuggling the soft-spoken bluenette up against her. "Yeah, Mine." She murmured into that short feathered hair. Makoto knew what she needed to do, and silently promised herself that much and more to keep this precious girl with her.

"Mako-chan? Are you OK?" Come a muffled voice from somewhere in her cleavage.

"Fucking wonderful. And soon, you will be too."

Ami made a muffled questioning noise, but Makoto really wasn't listening. Instead, she scooped Ami into her arms and stood up, managing to trip over her pants in a most unlady-like fashion, and stumbling toward the couch.

It took a few moments, and a few choice words -much to Ami's amusement- to kick off the offending clothing. Her shin knocked against something hard, causing her to hiss in pain, and Ami to actually cover her mouth and laugh.

"Think that's funny huh?"

"Your acting like you don't have a romantic bone in your body." The smaller girl replied innocently.

Makoto took two steps to the right, and abruptly dropped her charge, causing Ami to shriek in surprise.

"That's for laughing." Makoto stood proudly, openly admiring the body of her crush as she untangled herself from her awkward landing. Skin pale, and velvety soft. Shudders of pleasure as she drew her fingers down the curve of a breast. A tiny whimper that was somehow, so cute. Hot, slightly panting breaths spilling over her shoulder. The exquisite pain of those perfect white teeth pressing into her neck. Trying to find purchase on her sweaty skin. Carefully rounded nails dragging sharply down her bare legs. The weight of a slender, familiar body. Warm and supple, pressing against her. Lying over her, in every way expressing it's need.

A glimpse of that sweet face, flushed with pleasure. Pleasure She was giving. A flash of those big sapphire eyes. Clear and vivid. Glowing with a smoldering lust. Looking down at her in a way Makoto had never seen before. Her own hands sliding over smooth hips. Fingers tangling in that short, silky mane. The musk of her friend, and lover, filling the air. The closeness of this living perfection sending her mind reeling with what was happening.

"Mako-chan."

She grinned dumbly.

"Mercury to Jupiter, come in."

Makoto blinked twice, focusing on the girl kneeling politely before her. Quite nekkid.

"I believe you threatened me...?" Ami inquired quietly. Her own voice husky.

"You bet I did!" And Mako descended on her laughing. Her last coherent thought was 'Wow, I wonder how many laps a day she swims to repress that!'


	6. After Bite

-After bite-

The back of a particular yellow sports car:

"All of you Shut-UP!" Haruka shouted in an uncharistic show of temper. "Why don't we start a game." She growled, fed up by the girls bickering. "The first person to open their mouth and say something, I leave on the side of the highway!"

That sobered up the lot of them quickly enough. While Rei and Usagi had the decency to look ashamed. Ami sighed and removed one of the books from the bags between her feet. Usagi, looking over he shoulder to stick her tongue out at Rei, plucked at Haruka's sleeve. Pointing at Ami, and mimicked reading.

"That means you too Ami. Play by the rules." She gave Ami a meaningful look through the rear-view mirror. "And Usagi, eyes front! Leave Rei alone!" she barked.

Ami looked a little taken aback, but seceded to Haruka's demands. Taking but a moment to memorize the page number before closing the book, she returned it to it's bag. With a little sigh, she folded her hands neatly in her lap. Usagi meanwhile had snapped to attention in the front seat, staring vigilantly at the dashboard. It was almost painful watching her sit like that, determined not to lose "the game".

Rei was looking out the passenger window, brooding over something. Makoto had leaned back, spreading her arms out behind the headrests casually. Her long legs folded almost all the way up to her chest. It was her chest that caught Ami's attention.

She turned her head quickly, taking solace in the reflection of Makoto in her window. She wondered how Michiru and Mina were doing. The Violinist had come up earlier that day to pick up Mina, since Harukas' yellow sports car could only fit so many, and go shopping. Their task for this afternoon to find the perfect dress.

Almost unaware of her actions she found her gaze returning to Makoto. Letting her eyes wander the athletic brunette's curves while pretending to watch the shoreline pass by out the drivers side of the car. The beach looked beautiful, skirting the edges of the highway...

Ami was wrapped up in her own thoughts when she caught Mako looking at her. Ami turned her head and smiled faintly at the tomboy. Mako just gave her an apologetic shrug. Then Ami felt the tickle of hair on the back of her neck. She jerked a little in surprise, and saw Makoto's fingers, casual as can be, resting behind her headrest in the back. It only made her more aware of how squished the tall brunette was.

Unable to move much at all. Trapped.

Their eyes locked, Jade met sapphire's curious gaze with a little smirk, only to widen with shock as Ami suddenly flashed her a devious little grin.

Ami made some noise as she pulled her cell-phone from her bag. Pressing some buttons, and shutting it off. She didn't want to lose this game that easily. Usagi picked up on her cue almost immediately. However instead of turning it off, she promptly started texting. Her grin of victory was visible as soon as Rei's phone buzzed to life.

With a long suffering sigh, Rei began to text back. Makoto watched the exchange between the two with a chuckle. Fingers returning to play with a lock of hair from her blue-haired lover. What she was unprepared for was the gleam in Ami's eye. Makoto's happy smile melted into confusion, and her confusion gave way to a surprisingly girlie squeak as she felt cool fingers slip under her sleeveless shirt.

Everyone looked at her questioningly. Everyone but a certain cunning Bluenette.

"Makoto don't you start. It's a long walk back to the City." Haruka warned from the drivers seat. Ami nodded sagely in agreement, and Mako shot her a dirty look. She was a bit more prepared when those cool fingers moved again, sliding over the soft flesh at her waist. Still looking out the window Ami's fingers continued to move, tickling up her lovers ribs, making Mako squirm. Rei glanced at her, but continued pushing buttons on her phone, glaring at the back of the passengers seat furiously.

Ami smiled innocently at the reflection of Makoto in her window. Even as the thunder Senshi narrowed her eyes dangerously and the hand next to Ami's ear clenched warningly. All was quiet for a minute, Haruka relaxed enough to turn the radio on, the sounds of saxophone and synth filling the car. Suddenly Ami's head shot forward and she yelped. A moment later Makoto leapt part way out of her seat, long limbs keeping her scrunched uncomfortably in the back. To her credit the only thing that escaped her was a startled grunt, then she turned and began to savagely tickle the shrieking genius.

Everyone in the car turned to stare....

-

"Great! So now how do we get back to town?" Makoto grumbled, kicking her legs against the barrier that separated the highway from the slope leading down to the strand of beach below. The afternoon sun was starting to sink toward the water, and the light breeze was just beginning to pick up. Playfully tossing Mako's auburn ponytail around behind her. Ami smiled and jumped over the metal barrier, sliding down the slope fairly easily, and running the last few steps out into the soft sand.

"We still have our phones, and cab fare to the bus is on me." She called.

"You mean, you... " Makoto jumped off the rail and slid down the embankment, "Come back here Blue, I'm going to do... THINGS to you 'till you scream!"

The Bluentte just laughed and bolted down the beach.


End file.
